faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimlae Tyr'urdrenn
Nimlae Tyr'urdrenn is a talented example of her race, born and raised in Evereska. She was trained in the Colleges of Magic and of Arms, recently leaving the city to gain the invaluable edge of wisdom. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = Neutral Good |patron deity = Mystra |languages = Common, Elven, Draconic, Gnome, Goblin, Sylvan }} Personality Bright in both mind and manner, she relishes life in both its simplicities and its intricacies. She enjoys interacting with people, regardless of race or station, and is invariably courteous and attentive to those she meets. However, she has relatively little social experience by elven standards, having spent her life within Evereska, and much of that at the Colleges for which it is famed. This, though, was more than enough to teach her respect for those of clear authority. She holds little affection for those whose sole authority rests on law alone, though, preferring that they can back their claim through either wisdom or martial prowess. She is a driven, enthusiastic young woman, just over her majority, and enjoys bending her considerable store of energy toward honing both body and mind. From the arts both martial and arcane, she has learned an analytical mindset on a subconscious level, allowing her to weigh and prioritize her actions, as well as consider most eventualities. Likewise, she possesses a sharp focus, and as such she willingly carries out whatever work needs doing to reach her goals. As a side effect, it is also very hard to deter her from a topic she finds interesting, or to get her to stop talking at all, for that matter. With an inquisitive nature to complement her drive, she is a quick study at most things she sets her mind to, with a gift for improvisation. She holds firmly to the beliefs that, "There is no limit to the lessons you can learn, nor of those who may teach them. Listen to advice, both the good and the bad, and consider each with equal care. To learn the distinction is invaluable." Appearance Though only standing a little over five feet tall, there is much to her that makes it easy to overlook such an inconsequential thing. She is striking even at first glance, though not quite what most consider beautiful. Her figure is slender and well-toned, giving a sense of efficiency and practicality more than anything else. Her cheekbones are high, but not prominent, and her complexion is china pale, with a pale blue cast that is characteristic of her race. Her eyes are an icy blue with barely discernible gold flecks throughout. Her hair is black, with blue highlights magically dyed in. guesses what her favorite color is. The first one doesn't count. Her outfit is durable, utilitarian, and indeed suitable for most any situation she should run into. The bulk of it is black leather, selected both for the strength of the material and for its eyecatching quality. Her boots come just below her knees and have been hardened to better withstand the rigors of the road. They have a slightly raised heel and good treading. Her skirt is dyed buckskin, and falls below her knees, providing ample protection from everyday scrapes and bumps. To complement it, she wears a thin white belt with a plain steel buckle. She has fastened a matching scabbard on her right side, within which rests her katana. Her 'shirt' is an ivory silk tunic that comes to her waist. It is simple even by non-elven standards, with its only ornamentation being a single silver starburst discreetly placed at the lower right torso area. Both her tunic and skirt are cut slightly loose for better freedom of movement. The tunic has a modest neckline and flared sleeves. Her armor, when she chooses to don it, is of studded leather. She wears a grey cotton cape over her outfit, with dozens of pockets sewn into the lining. Completing the ensemble, she wears a pair of unadorned black leather gloves. Her constant companion is a common goshawk that serves as her familiar. Her name, as rendered in Elven, is Ruethil. There is nothing immediately exceptional about her, as she bears the normal appearance of her species, albeit on the larger side. The only clue of her magical status is an intelligence in her gaze that is uncanny even for raptors, whose piercing stare can be unsettling all on its own. loosely based on Black★Rock Shooter from the series of the same name. History Born in the year 1246 DR to a House of moderate influence, Nimlae grew up wanting in nothing, but instilled with an appreciation for everything she recieved. She was never spoiled, and indeed insisted on working for the things she wanted from a very young age. She enjoyed spending her time roaming around the vales and hills, spending as much time as she could manage exploring. When she reached adolescence, she eagerly picked up swordsmanship and magical studies, and was sent to the Colleges shortly after. There, she quickly found an affinity to Transmutation magic, forsaking study of Conjuration and Necromancy in its favor. Upon reaching her majority, her parents gifted her with a finely forged katana, purchased from a foreign merchant staying at the Halfway Inn. She treasures it to this day. Now, in the year 1373, she has set out from Evereska to further her studies, to gain through life experience what no amount of schooling can teach: wisdom. Character Sheet http://www.scribd.com/doc/35218771/Nimlae-Tyr-urdrenn-CS Category:Inhabitants Category:Moon Elf Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighter Category:Wizard